xmenmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Succubus
Succubus, real name Acacia Dante, is a mutant who was part of the team Team X. She was the open lover and partner of Wade Wilson also known as Deadpool. She opposed the experiments being lead by William Stryker on Wade, which lead her to be attacked and nearly killed by Sabretooth. However, due to her amazing healing factor, she survived and stole Wilson's swords and disappeared. She wasn't seen again by anyone until X-Men: The Last Stand in which she was seen by Wolverine at Alkali Lake. She is portrayed by Sophia Bush. Biography X-Men Origins: Wolverine Acacia Dante was a member of Team X and was lead by Colonel William Stryker. She did as she was told by her leader, though refused to follow orders she did not agree with, such as the murder of children. Stryker disapproved of her relations with fellow teammate, Wade Wilson, but classified it as a sexual relation, displaying his low opinion of her. Later when Team X was disbanded, she remained with Wade and though unneeded, went with Wade when he was captured, regardless of Stryker's disapproval. Acacia was skilled with guns, easily being able to disassemble, disarm and even destroy a gun very quickly. Her superhuman powers involved superhuman strength, speed and an extreme regenerative ability; the latter of which acts as her central power. Because of her code name, Succubus, she was believed to possess the ability to control other's feelings towards her but this was never elaborated upon. It is very well possible that she does possess this ability since she was easily able to make Wolverine trust her when she first met him. Succubus was attacked by Sabretooth after she tried to prevent Stryker from sending Deadpool to kill Wolverine. She was thought to be dead after Creed sent her flying through a wall and beat her bloody. However, her extreme regenerative ability allowed her to regenerate, although it took at least an hour for her to even regain consciousness, and after stealing Wade's swords, left Alkali Lake and vanshed into the world, believed dead. X2: X-Men United Wolverine saw a glimpse of her at Alkali Lake and tried to pursue her, but she had vanished. Powers *'Superhuman Agility': Her agility is far beyond that of a normal person, as she is easily able to attack and defeat several men with rapid speed. *'Superhuman Strength': Her strength is great enough that she is easily able to break walls and crack bones with a single punch. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Succubus' healing factor allows her to easily regenerate her wounds, although some injuries may take longer to regenerate. Relationships *Wade Wilson - Lover *William Stryker - Former Boss *Agent Zero - Former Teammate *Bolt - Former Teammate *Blob - Former Teammate *Kestrel - Former Teammate *Wolverine - Former Teammate and Possible Ally *Sabretooth - Former Teammate and Enemy Image Gallery Succubuspromo1.jpg|Succubus in a promo photo for X-Men Origins: Wolverine Succubuspromo2.jpg|Succubus in a promo photo Succubus_cap1.jpg|Succubus meeting with Wolverine in X-Men: The Last Stand Category:Female Category:Mutant